


The First Move

by sciencebluefeelings



Series: The First Move [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 11:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20470067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencebluefeelings/pseuds/sciencebluefeelings
Summary: Jim and Spock Prime just fought. Jim is not having a good day.





	The First Move

**Author's Note:**

> Possessive jealousy is fun to write, but how about some sappy trust today?

Jim totally isn’t moping right now.

Who is he kidding? Of course he’s fucking moping. 

He sits on the couch surrounded by an empty house, recoiling from the aftermath of his first real fight with Spock.

Jim loves talking to Spock. Their conversations often go long into the night after dinner. In bed, their words are exchanged with the kind of honesty only darkness can bring.

This conversation started innocently enough - and communication’s never been a problem with them, between Jim’s tendency to overshare and Spock’s skill as an ambassador. 

But something took a wrong turn and things escalated, and eventually Spock just - closed up, clearly upset.

And Jim, more alarmed than anything by the silent treatment, demanded Spock to _ speak up _ already. A little too aggressively. Okay, maybe more like _ way _too aggressively. Spock strided out the door with ease as Jim yelled after him about running away again, like he did with Jim’s counterpart in the other fucking alternate reality.

Fuck.

Jim scrubs at his face in dismay. _ What was it? _ He’s driving himself crazy trying to remember _ what _it was that started the fight in the first place.

Hours later, Jim stares at a new message on his comm. It’s from the older Vulcan. He won’t be back for a few days. No apology.

When they started dating, Jim already knew about Spock’s occasional need for space. Jim didn't understand the need yet, but he did his best to maintain it when Spock asked for it. The message regardless sends a sharp spike of fear through him. His relationship with Spock isn't fragile, but it’s still relatively new. If Jim ruined it now because of a stupid argument, he would never forgive himself. 

And yet, he can’t bring himself to apologize first. 

Jim closes the comm with more force than necessary and stares into space.

*

Two days pass, and Jim’s definitely moping now.

What the fuck is going on? Is Spock waiting for Jim to do something? It’s hard for Jim to think properly when he’s all sad.

Not to mention he’s deprived of sex, alright? Jim gets all grouchy and sensitive when he’s deprived of his amazing old Vulcan sex.

Jim is determined to do something with the antsy energy built up from sitting around. He should be productive. It’ll make the time go by faster, anyways.

The other crew members of the _ Enterprise _ are probably close by. It’s not fair that they get to enjoy their shore leave while Jim sits here wallowing in the saddest sadness that has ever saddened him.

Bones doesn’t answer the comm. Traitor. 

Jim doesn’t want to bother Uhura or Gaila, they’re probably spending precious alone time together. Jim tries contacting Sulu, but he just wants to nap. 

_ His first officer! _ Jim hasn’t shared any quality time recently with the younger Vulcan. 

Spock picks up on the second ring. Jim says, “We need to go to a club and get drunk.”

Spock hangs up.

Of course, he picks up again when Jim redials. He’s just being funny, that funny Vulcan. Right?

“Captain, Vulcans do not joke,” comes the flat voice.

Jim totally does not needle his first officer into going out with him. The younger Vulcan finally acquiesces to Jim’s very manly pleas, and they compromise on visiting a restaurant with a bar. When night falls on New Vulcan, they head out together.

The moment they are seated at a booth, his first officer scrutinizes the menu, but Jim just wants to sulk into a drink. Preferably something disgustingly sweet and fruity.

And then he sees him.

Jim didn’t see Spock sitting at the bar earlier because of the angle of the building, but it seems like he’s been here for some time.

_ Fuck, he looks good. Really good. _

Jim can’t pry his eyes away from the dark-framed glasses, the leather jacket molded over broad shoulders. Did he mention the jeans? What’s with the Terran getup?

Spock laughs simultaneously with the stranger sitting in front of him.

For two seconds Jim’s brain flatlines. 

_ Has Spock always been doing this? _

He should’ve known this would happen sooner or later. Everyone leaves Jim’s worthless ass eventually. 

_ No, bad brain. Bad! _

Jim takes a deep breath to override his impulse reaction. He needs to stop and calm down and think. 

Jim knows Spock would never cheat on him. If Spock did want to dump his ass, he would at least be frank about it. 

But Spock wouldn’t do that, because he loves Jim. And Jim trusts Spock.

A tingle of warmth travels down his spine. It was a foreign sensation, comfort in the security of Spock’s devotion to him. 

But this doesn’t answer Jim’s question. Who was this stranger that Spock was listening to with such rapt attention? Jim can’t see who he is because he’s facing away from Jim’s table.

Jim glances at his first officer. It appears the younger Vulcan followed his gaze, which led to him also noticing his elder counterpart. His usual blank expression has gone funny. One would think dating a Spock would help understand another, but Jim is completely in the dark.

Jim grabs his first officer’s elbow and gestures. “Isn’t that weirding you out? Aren't you gonna do something about it?”

His first officer is still frozen.

“Well if you don’t do anything. . .” Jim finally stands and makes his way over, trying to keep his gait casual. 

Spock notices Jim approaching. His relaxed expression doesn’t change, but he extends an arm towards Jim. 

_ Oh thank fuck. _

Jim practically melts into the hug. Spock lets his fingers slip under the hem of Jim’s shirt as he presses his head to Jim’s. There is warm happiness, and the tiniest bit of nervous relief. Jim feels giddy knowing that Spock felt anxious about their separation too, and is okay with sharing that with Jim. 

Finally Jim turns to look at-

_ The fuck? _

“Bones?” Jim says weakly. “. . . Oh my god.“

Bones’ eyebrows furrow. “What’s with that face, Jim?”

Jim fumbles for something to say, still in shock. “You - clean up good.” 

Jim’s best friend and boyfriend both read him like an open book. They make eye contact with each other and burst out laughing at the same time.

“Jim, what the fuck,” Bones wheezes. “You didn’t recognize me?”

Jim makes an incomprehensible noise. His face is burning from embarrassment.

“You were jealous of _ me _?”

Jim buries his face into Spock’s shoulder. “Shut up! We are so not best friends anymore! You’re fired from the position!”

Bones raises his glass. “I’ll drink to that.”

Jim rubs his temples. “Both of you need to be separated a fifty foot radius apart from each other,” he says with a grimace. He's not actually mad. He knows they’re not being mean. Their laughter was amused, not cruel. Besides, people have mocked him for less. “Fuck, wait. Other Spock.” Jim twists to look at his first officer, but he has vanished from the restaurant.

Bones’ grip on his glass tightens. “Spock’s here?”

“He was just here,” Jim says, confused. “Why’d he leave?”

Bones scowls, fiddling with his drink. “I can think of a reason or two. Emotionally constipated bastard.” His voice lacks the usual sting it does when criticizing the younger Vulcan, and it makes Jim do a double take.

“Doctor McCoy,” Spock says amused. “Could you give us a moment?”

Bones waves a hand distractedly. Spock and Jim walk out, and Jim can’t help but notice the baffled, almost disgusted expressions on the other Vulcans’ faces when they notice Spock’s attire. Jim’s totally gonna laugh about this later.

They make it outside, away from prying eyes and enhanced Vulcan hearing. Stars fill up the night sky. Jim mumbles, “You know I wasn’t, like, stalking you, right?”

“Jim,” Spock laughs. He tightens his arms around Jim, and Jim briefly forgets the world around them, reveling in the sensation.

Spock presses his lips to the edge of Jim’s ear. “I apologize for my actions. I withheld conversation from you while knowing it is what brings you the most suffering. ”

Jim bites his lip. “I’m sorry too. For yelling, and saying such careless things. Especially when the fight escalated for something so trivial.”

Spock shyly offers a kiss, the Vulcan kind, and Jim returns it. Jim feels Spock’s forgiveness and determination to resolve conflict in the future with greater care, and Jim returns the same sentiment.

Jim says, “I’d better go figure out where Other Spock disappeared to. Stop bothering you two.”

Spock hesitates. “Jim-”

“Make sure you tell Bones he’s not actually fired from the position of ‘best friend’,” Jim says cheerfully. Their fingers are still connected, and Jim projects his trust in Spock. 

Jim can feel Spock’s returning happiness, his pride in Jim’s faith. “I am sure Doctor McCoy will be most pleased to hear about your change of heart.”

Jim laughs. “Have fun, old man. I’ll be waiting for you at home.” He lets his gaze rove over Spock’s body, drinking in the sight of him in Terran fashion. Those fucking _ jeans_, man. “Don’t stay out too late.”

Spock’s eyes darken. “I won’t. I promise.”

Jim drops his hand first, and when Spock moves away, Jim won’t deny it’s not the best feeling in the world. 

But it’s hard to stay sad when Spock’s walking backwards to keep his eyes on Jim, one hand in the front pocket of his jeans, the other waving at him, a bashful smile on his face.

Jim feels his heart swell with affection. It’ll be okay. Jim has faith in both of them, and he knows the older Vulcan does too.


End file.
